


"This is the prime of my life. I'm young, hot, and full of ____."

by ZoeBug



Series: Monthly Drabbles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Boners, Awkward Crush, Bad Flirting, Birthday Party, Cards Against Humanity, Crushes, Fluff, Jean flirting through Cards Against Humanity cards, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: Currently having his hot crush basically sitting in his lap was certainly a reason deciding to go to Sasha’s birthday party had been an excellent choice.Jean stretched toward the table to toss his white card into the pile, leaning forward and sideways and a little bit over Marco’s lap in the process.“Sorry,” Jean muttered as he leaned back, but he was still smiling.However, now entering round two, Marco realized having his hot crush basically sitting in his lap was a reason coming to Sasha’s birthday party had also been ahorribledecision.





	"This is the prime of my life. I'm young, hot, and full of ____."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [attraversiamo19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attraversiamo19/gifts).



> Written for my monthly drabble gift. This one is for SJ, who said:  
>  _"When I was in high school we used to have game nights and play cards against humanity. I was really innocent back then and was always kind of appalled at some of the super crass/suggestive stuff my crush would throw out during that game. Maybe throw Jean and Marco into the same situation?_
> 
> The title is a really fantastic black card from CAD.
> 
> Man, it's been a while since I've written some good old fashion JeanMarco pining/sexual tension. You always have to remember your roots, though.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Deciding to go to Sasha Braus’ birthday party had been both the best and the worst decision Marco Bodt had ever made.

Sasha’s apartment wasn’t the smallest place he’d ever been, but it was quite small for the ten people they were endeavoring to squeeze into the living room for a game of Cards Against Humanity.

This resulted in lots of knocking elbows and toppled over beer bottles as everyone tried to fit into the available seating.  

Sasha was perched comfortably on Connie’s thighs where he sat in one of the two armchairs while Eren and Armin shared a tiny love-seat, pressed up along each other’s sides with Mikasa on the floor, leaning back against their overlapping legs. Annie, Bertholdt, and Reiner hadn’t quite fit into the space between the couch’s armrests, so it ended up more like Bertholdt and Reiner were sitting together while Annie lounged across their laps looking unconcerned while Bertholdt flushed red and Reiner smirked wide.

Marco, for his part, had been shoved down the other armchair in the living room by Sasha’s enthusiastic hands during the haphazard rush to determine seating for the game. And a moment later, she had shoved Jean down into the armchair beside him. Well, “beside” was a slight overstatement, seeing as the chair was a bit too small for two college-aged guys. “Half on top of” would have been a more apt description.

Currently, Jean’s hips were angled a little so he was kind of on top of one of Marco’s thighs and Marco had to put his shoulders behind Jean’s back to fit into the chair with him.

“Wait, what was it again?” Armin asked, straining forward over Mikasa’s shoulders to hear over the constant low chattering.

“It was “ _What never fails to liven up the party?"_ , Armin,” Mikasa said. Marco frowned down at his cards, trying to flip through them without also letting Jean see his hand.

“Oh, thanks!”

Neither Marco nor Jean had protested the arrangement on the “two dudes on top of each other in a chair” detail. While he still was in the growing pains of learning to stand up for himself, Marco would have vehemently refused to be friends with anyone who refused close quarters solely because of the fact the other body also belonged to a guy.

For his part, this was a plus in Marco’s book since happened to be a guy who very much enjoyed close quarters with bodies also belonging to guys.

Especially if that other guy was Jean.

His friend was a skinny, occasionally brash, occasionally sullen biology major with dyed blonde two-tone hair and long, elegant musician’s fingers and Marco had been nursing a pretty stubborn crush on him since they’d met.

“Oh, I have a great one for this,” Jean murmured, quietly enough that it seemed only for Marco’s ears. Especially since Jean seemed to be extremely close to his ears at the moment. Marco had to blink a few times and re-focus on his hand. Jean was smiling in a sideways, smug kind of way that Marco had branded as dangerous in close proximity.

Currently having said hot crush basically sitting in his lap was certainly a reason deciding to go to Sasha’s birthday party had been an excellent choice.

Jean stretched toward the table to toss his white card into the pile, leaning forward and sideways and a little bit over Marco’s lap in the process. Marco sucked in a short breath and tried very hard not to think about the way Jean’s hand had landed on his thigh, beautiful fingers curling around his knee for support.

“Sorry,” Jean muttered as he leaned back, but he was still smiling.

However, as they were now entering round two, Marco realized having his hot crush basically sitting in his lap was a reason coming to Sasha’s birthday party was a _horrible_ decision.

“Got everybody?” Connie asked as Sasha leaned forward to scoop the cards from the table and deposit them in his hands. “All right! _“What never fails to liven up the party?””_

“I’m totally gonna win this one.” Jean leaned back, chin angled up in self-assured victory, his shoulder blades firmly pressing back against Marco’s left shoulder and collar bone. He was really warm. Or that could have just been Marco. He felt like he was in danger of overheating.

“ _Extremely tight pants_ ” Connie read, laying the card out on the table. “Very nice. _The Great Depression_? Ha. _Important news about Taylor Swift_. I mean, of course.”

Jean shifted his weight, as if re-adjusting an uncomfortable position, landing his weight almost entirely on Marco’s left thigh.

If he popped a boner with Jean in his lap, Marco thought he might just die.

Meanwhile, Connie was rattling off more of the white cards.

“ _Poor life choices._ ” That got a snicker from Connie. He twirled the last card in the air before placing it down on the table beside the others. “Aaaaand… _Making the penises kiss_.”

At this, a laugh exploded from Connie so intense it almost sent Sasha toppling to the floor if it hadn’t been for his arms darting around her waist to keep her in place.

Jean turned his head slightly to the side and winked at Marco. Marco felt a flush heating his face.

“Ok, ok,” Connie gasped, still laughing. “That one wins. Who had _Making the penises kiss_?”

Jean’s expression was the most self-satisfied smirk Marco thought he had ever witnessed a human being manage as he raised his hand, shifting a little on Marco’s lap in the process.

Marco swallowed.

“That’d be me, Springer.”

Connie lifted a hand from Sasha’s waist to wipe moisture from the corner of his eyes.

“Well done, my man,” Connie said, frisbee tossing the black card across the table towards Jean. It smacked Marco in the eye and everyone laughed. “Whoops, sorry, Marco.”

Marco found he was laughing as well. He just hoped no one could hear the slightly hysterical edge in it as Jean leaned fully over him to grab the black card from where it had ricocheted onto the chair’s armrest.

This, however, landed Jean’s ass squarely onto Marco’s crotch. Jean’s beautiful fingers twitched in the air inches above the card. His eyes flicked sideways to Marco’s face and he felt Jean’s hips shift a little, as if feeling. Testing.

Yep. Uh-huh. Coming to Sasha’s party was the worst idea anyone had ever had in the history of forever. Because Jean Kirstein had just discovered Marco was half-hard in his jeans with the other boy squarely on top of it.

He grinned again, that smug, knowing grin, and plucked the card from the arm of the chair.

“All right,” he drawled, settling himself back on Marco’s lap, seemingly without any intention of moving. “Who’s turn is it?”

Marco was going to die. He was going to die at Sasha’s birthday party while playing Cards Against Humanity and he wasn’t even going to be winning when he did.  
  
  
  


About two hours later, Marco found himself being crowded against the back wall of the second floor linen closet by the lanky line of Jean’s body. Jean’s mouth was on his neck, long elegant fingers spasming tightly where they were gipping Marco’s hip bones.

Marco gasped softly, his own palms sliding from Jean’s shoulders, down along his back, before slipping into the back pockets of Jean’s jeans.

He stilled at the unexpected encounter of a  smooth, flat object against his fingertips, startling him out of the hazy cloud of sensation Jean had been dragging him head-long into.

“You okay?” Jean panted, apparently having noticed the sudden stillness of Marco’s muscles beneath him.

Without replying, Marco slid the strange object from Jean’s back pocket and squinted at it in the low light.

“You dirty cheater,” Marco accused, glaring over Jean’s shoulder at what was obviously a stashed card from their earlier game. Even to his own ears his voice was a bit more breathless than he would have liked.

“What’s this now?” Only inches from his face, Jean’s mouth was pulled up at the side into a pleased smirk, his lips fuller from the kissing.

Marco wormed his hand beneath Jean’s so he could hold the card in front of Jean’s face. Jean’s eyes crossed at the proximity and he leaned back to look at it.

 _“Firm buttocks”_ the card read, black print stark against the white card.

Jean burst out laughing.

“You caught me,” Jean admitted, snickering as he plucked the card from Marco’s fingers. “I confess.”  Marco snorted, shaking his head.

“You’re impossible.” Marco leaned forward, pressing his lips back to Jean’s.

He laughed into the kiss when he felt Jean’s fingers slide around the curve of his hip to slip the card in the back pocket of Marco’s jeans and squeeze his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
> You can also come say hi on [tumblr](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
